


Warm

by i_kinda_like_starkid



Series: The Two from the Band [3]
Category: The Boys in the Band (2020)
Genre: Bickering, Morning After, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_kinda_like_starkid/pseuds/i_kinda_like_starkid
Summary: The morning after.
Relationships: Harold/Bud
Series: The Two from the Band [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967125
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Did I really turn this into a series? Yeah, I guess I did.

Bud opened his eyes and saw Harold sleeping peacefully next to him. Their legs were tangled together and Harold’s arm was slung over Bud’s waist. He wasn’t wearing his glasses and it took off a few years somehow. Bud carefully slid out from under Harold and tiptoed to the toilet. He was as quiet as possible but couldn’t stop the flush from being obnoxiously loud. He was petrified until the toilet finished flushing then washed and dried his hands before rolling back into Harold’s bed.

“You’re cold now.” Harold murmured. His eyes were open now but he was squinting because he wasn’t wearing his glasses.

“I didn’t think you were awake.” Bud whispered. “Sorry.”

“I woke up a while ago. When you were _warm_.”

“Oh.”

“Now you aren’t.”

“I guess not.”

Harold went silent. Bud propped himself up on the bed’s pillows. The sun was only just peaking through Harold’s window and it caught Bud’s eye. He watched tiny pieces of fluff float in and out of the small ray of sun. Bud started to fidget with the light blue duvet then felt Harold’s hand take his off the blanket.

“You’ll ruin my sheets.”

Bud turned toward Harold, smiling as he did so.

“Oh, be quiet.”

“I didn’t say anything!” Bud protested.

Harold looked as if he were contemplating something then leaned forward and kissed the man before him. Bud used a hand to cup the side of Harold’s face, who deepened the kiss for a few seconds. Bud pulled away.

“You’re warm.” He stated.

Harold had a pompous look on his face. “I know.”

Bud kissed Harold's nose. Harold scoffed. "Of course you know."


End file.
